


What a day

by Syneepsis



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Freeform, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, More like a AU - Canon, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, They're just horny boys, This is what you get after I watch Markjin vids, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syneepsis/pseuds/Syneepsis
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook have a habit of sneaking out, wheter it is before recorded programs or during award shows.This day is no different as Jungkook is being dragged around in search of a top secret room.Except maybe it is.





	What a day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody !
> 
> Those who follow my profile must have noticed it, but this OS is a repost. Originally meant to be added to "Unwilling witnesses", I changed my mind a few days ago cause I thought it didn't fit with the other fics in that collection. UW is supposed to be about Taekook through their hyungs' eyes, and BTS members don't even appear in this, except for Jimin at the end. It's also much longer, and contains some Markjin, so I reckoned it had to be posted individually (and this is my stories and my profile so I do what I want :p)
> 
> Anw, I hope you'll enjoy, and leave kudos or comments ^^
> 
> Btw, don't take this seriously.

"This is a bad idea." Jungkook states as he resignedly watches Taehyung trying to decipher a map drawn hastily on a napkin. And really, it is, but he can only blame himself because he knew it already  _before_  following his boyfriend in a maze of deserted hallways, and he went anyway. Bad call on his part.

"Come on Kookie, where is your sense of adventure ?" inquires said-boyfriend, turning to face him with a falsely disappointed expression. "What happened to you love of risk ? Don't you miss the thrill of the forbidden ?"

Jungkook would retort he has already plenty of forbidden in his life considering they're closely-watched bandmates  _and_  in a same-sex relationship in a homophobic country, but he's more focused on the fact that Taehyung is getting all lyrical and that can only means that he's firmly resoluted to pursue his plan. He won't change his mind, no matter what the younger says. In itself, it shouldn't be worrying, but the fact is that the more the other is determined, the more it goes wrong and they end up being scolded as hell by the entire staff of Big Hit. 

"This is a  _terrible_  idea." Jungkook assesses as they resume walking, Taehyung having apparently found his way.

"My beloved maknae, you're really killing the mood."

The boy huffs in mockery.

"Don't tell me that wandering around in search of a so-called "secret room" while we're supposed to be on stage in like half an hour actually turns you on."

Taehyung squints his eyes playfully and licks his lip.

"Oh but it does."

"What ? Really ? Is it why you dragged me along ?"

The other rolls is eyes.

"Obviously. What did you think we were going to do ? Play chess ?"

Jungkook stops dead in his tracks and shakes his head several times.

"Hell no. We are so not doing this." 

"Why ?" Taehyung asks, brows furrowed.

"First, because I'm exhausted. We've been up for at least 30 hours straight and I can't lose my energy when we have to dance three songs."

"Are you implying that it's a  _hassle_  to sleep with me ?" the older cries out theatrically, resting his hand on his chest. "I'm outraged."

"Tae, we literally did it this morning." Jungkook sighs. "And anyway, did you not listen ? We have to be on stage in thirty minutes. And we haven't even found this secret room yet ! How do you expect us to be back on time ?"

"We'll have to be quick." 

"You know I can't." The brown-haired says teasingly, a cocky grin on his lips.

At that, Taehyung sneers and wiggles his eyebrows.

* * *

It's five minutes later, and Jungkook has given up on the hopes of finding what they're looking for. In fact, he's beginning to wonder (or to worry) if they'll even find their way back. Every hallway is similar to the other, a neverending  parade of white closed doors, he hasn't a clue of where they are in the building right now. And time is running.

"We are so screwed." he realizes out loud.

Taehyung turns his head and winks at him. "Not yet."

"Seriously, can you stop thinking with your dick for like two minutes ? We're clearly lost here, and we have no idea of where to go. What do you think will happen when we're late for the recording ? We're screwed."

"Maybe it won't be that bad." the older replies, stopping to shrug.

"Yeah it will. Remember the Gaon Award ?"

Taehyung's gaze lights up playfully as he gets closer to Jungkook, leaning against his chest with an impish smirk on his lips.

"Oooooh that was a nice time..."

The other would scoff but his mind fills with sweet memories and his eyes get dreamy, so he can only chuckle dumbly while putting his hands on his boyfriend's waist to hold him.

"Yeah... It was..."

"Don't tarnish those wonderful moments with whatever you were going to say. It's special to me. It's the first time I found out I could make yo-"

"Please," Jungkook interrupts, placing a finger on the older's mouth. "For the sake of my dignity, don't finish that sentence. Plus, not that I want to ruin the memories, ever, but do you remember what we got after ? That super long scowl and we got grounded at the dorm for the next day off ?”

"Yeah and we spend that day in bed." Taehyung retorts against the digit. "And since we were alone, we could be as loud as we wanted. So it wasn't  _that bad_."

As a matter of fact, Jungkook has nothing to objects to this so he lets go of Taehyung and resumes walking. He waits for the latter to be by his side again to ask "What's this secret room anyway ?"

"Bogum-hyung told me about it. Apparently it's like a super famous sneak-out place for idols during shows. I wanted to try it out."

"Isn't Bogum also the one who told you about that place at JTBC studios where we..."

"Yup."' 

"Do you guys have like a list of hidden places to get laid in recording studios that you share and you see which one of you scores the most ?"

Taehyung sneers.

"You don't want the answer to that question."

Jungkook sighs, shifting his eyes up and shaking his head slightly in amused disbelief.

"You're incredible."

"Thanks love, you're incredible too. Now should we hurry so you can show me precisely how incredible you are ?" And oh, that enticing baritone that he takes is almost enough to make Jungkook forget all his worries. Almost.

"Still haven't given up on that, have you ?" He jeers.

* * *

It's another five minutes later (or maybe ten, he's not sure anymore), and at this point it's totally clear that Taehyung  _hasn't_  given up on his plan seeing the way his hips sway languidly as he walks one meter ahead of Jungkook. Not to mention the flirtatious glances he shots him from times to times. And the younger is but a merely weak man so he just stares at this moving and perfect butt right in front of his eyes. If there are security cameras recording them, he knows he must look mesmerized, but the truth is, he totally is.

He forces himself to snap back to reality and it's harder that he thought it would be.

"Are you actually trying to turn me on right now ?" he aks defiantly. "You know that's getting you nowhere."

"Is it working ?" Taehyung replies mischievously as he spins once again to face him.

"Nooo..." And the lie is so obvious in that strained letter that it makes the older laugh openly. "Why do you want to do the deed there so much anyway ? Can't we wait to be back at the dorm at least ?" 

"Come on Kookie, we have to keep spicing things up in our relationship !" Taehyung exclaims. "Your perfect body isn't enough anymore !"

"You literally jumped on me after dance practice three days ago because I was, and I quote you, "too hot for poor mortal's eyes"." Jungkook points out, unphazed.

Taehyung finger guns at him.

"You got me there."

"Come on Tae, spit it out. What's this all about really ?"

The older frowns then sighs.

"Fine. See, when Bogum-hyung told me about this room, he teased me saying that considering my sense of direction and my complete incapacity of retaining useful informations, I could never find it. I assured him that I would. So, of course, we made a bet."

"Of course."  Jungkook repeats sarcastically. " Does this also happen a lot ?"

"Well more than what you would think to be honest."

Suddenly, the young man is worried. "Just exactly how many of our shenanigans come from a bet with Bogum ?"

Taehyungs thinks about it for a second then says "You don't want the answer to that question either."

"Okay." Just as simple as that, Jungkook moves on. He knows that his boyfriend is telling the truth, and giving him a choice. He either persists to know and gets mad because he's territorial and he can't help it, which will lead to a fight, or he can simply choose to ignore this because he knows that Tae only loves him and whatever he's doing with Bogum isn't malicious. Deep down, he's happy to realize that they've reached this point in their relationship. It only proves the strength of their bond.

Out of impulse, or of this rush of fondness he feels in his heart, he takes a step forward and kisses Taehyung. Damn the likely present security cameras,  to hell the show they're supposed to attend, right now he's with the man he loves and that's all that matters. Said-man kisses him back immediately, wrapping his arms around his neck to bring their bodies closer. Jungkook grips his waist and lifts him to spin them around, lost in the feeling of the moment. It ends way too fast in his opinion when Taehyung abruptely withdraws and begins to wriggle in his arms.

"Kook it's here !"

The latter only notices that his lips suddenly feel impossibly alone.

"What ?"

"The secret room Jungkook, it's right behind you !" The older cries out excitingly, pointing at something in his back.

Jungkook is so out of it though that it takes a while to process. Eventually, it cliks, and he shifts his eyes around as he puts the other down. "Where ?!" He turns around and is met with... a white locked door that looks  _exactly the same as the hundreds of others they've seen so far_. It's not even oddly located, it's just as the end of yet another hallway, facing its twin on the opposite wall. He suddenly feels the urge to throw something at his boyfriend- something soft though, like a pillow or a cloud, cause he doesn't want to hurt him.

"Are you fucking with me right now ?" he asks bluntly. "And if you answer "not yet" I swear I'm going to break up with you."

Taehyung shruggs. "Fine let's break up."

"Wait what ?" the other gasps with wide eyes, instantly frightened. His boyfriend looks at him for a while and smiles fondly.

"You're adorable.  And to answer your question, no I'm not fucking with you."

And Jungkook can actually  _see_  the struggle in Taehyung's eyes as he fights not to add a "yet", so he rolls his eyes and focuses back on the door.

"It doesn't look any different from the ones we've encountered." 

"It is. The lock isn't the same as the others ."

Jungkook bends to look closely at the lock, then compares it to the one on the other side. And indeed, the two locks are different. Not blatantly, it doesn't catch the eye immediately, but still. 

"You have the eyes of a hawk." he lets out, impressed. 

"Shall we go in ?" Taehyung asks with a sparkling gaze.

"Won't it be locked ?"

"Hyung told me it wouldn't be." 

The older tentatively pushes the knob down and the door opens. It's dark inside, but the lights from the hallway they're in are enough to reveal the fist few meters of yet  _another_  hallway. 

"You have got to be kidding me." 

Jungkook rubs his face, ready to bump his head into the wall but Taehyung ignores him in favor of reaching on the wall in search of a switch. He finally finds it and the hallway fills with light. And the young man has to admit that maybe this hallway is interesting. It's much shorter than all the ones they've wandered in, and the walls are blank except from a single door at the far end. 

"We found it." he says, dumbfounded.

"Told you we would !" Taehyung exclaims triumphantly. "Take that Bogum-hyung !"

It may be stupid , because damn has he protested on the way, but the brown-haired actually feels proud of them. And sure he hasn't forgotten that they really shouldn't be here right now, but seeing the joy on his boyfriend's face as he paces around is worth every lecture and every punishment they will get. 

"I can't believe a place like this exists." he admits after a moment. "I mean, it's right in a hallway, not locked or anything. Shouldn't have it been discovered by now ?"

"When you don't know what you're looking for, you can easily pass by it. And according to Bogum-hyung, it's like an open secret. Everybody knows but they never talk about it. That way, people can still use the room. And trust me, this place has had a lot of visitors."

"I sometimes wonder if I should feel concerned about how much you know of the other idols' sex lives." Jungkook replies, crossing his arms and arching his brow.

Taehyung smiles.

"Not my fault if all my friends happen to  _love_  gossips." he retorts with an innocent expression. Then he comes closer, his innocence leaving place for a devilish grin. "Now where were we..."

They're kissing again, and this time it's more passionate as the adrenaline of mischief pulses through their veins. Jungkook thinks they're like Bonnie and Clyde, partners in crime that defy rules and society, hopefully without the tragic ending, and he smiles against Taehyung's lips. They're roaming their hands on each other's body, trying to feel the skin underneath as much as possible, stumbling to get to the other door without parting.  When they almost fall, the boy laughs  and lifts his boyfriend up. Immediately, the latter circles his waist with his legs and Jungkook grips his thigh. They break the kiss, both panting, and rest their foreheads against one another. 

"Still wanna go back ?" Taehyung asks teasingly.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

And he attacks his neck, kissing and nipping and  _licking_  and the younger needs all his strength not to melt right there. He tilts his head up - not to give Taehyung a better access, who do you think he is - to glance at the door. And almost drops the other in shock. 

The door isn't closed anymore. It's open, and in the door frame stand Mark and Jinyoung of Got7. 

Half naked.

And kissing like their lives depend on it. 

What a day. 

Jinyoung is facing them and maybe sensing their presence, he opens his eyes. As they meet his own, Jungkook wonders if "the incredible bonds between idols" that Bang PD talked to him about when he signed his contract included this moment of utter solitude shared between them as they stand there, their bandmate slash significant other hanging at their necks. There are a few seconds of the both of them not knowing what to do, then they speak at once, trying to interrupt the two others with their hand. 

"Mark"

"Tae"

There's not a single "hyung" said and they both realize it by frowning. Not that their current situation didn't give the exact nature of their relationship anyway. Mark freezes immediately, having understood they're not alone and trying now to hide against Jinyoung's chest. To help him, or because he just doesn't want his skin to be so exposed, the latter wraps his arms around him. Taehyung, on the other hand, doesn't pay attention and whines plaintively.

"Kookiiiiie, are you really going to make me beg ?"

Jungkook closes his eyes and drops his head down, because of course, only Taehyung would make the situation more awkward that it already was.

"You really should look behind you  _hyung_."

He never calls Taehyung that when they're alone, so stressing the word is enough to make the latter tilt. He goes back on his feet and slowly spins around. Then, to Jungkook's bewilderment, he flashes the two other boys his signature boxy smile.

"Hey hyungs ! Fancy meeting you here ! Did you by chance open the door because you're leaving ?"

How his boyfriend is one of the most popular boys amongst idols is beyond Jungkook. His social skills are a  _lie._

He waits for the others' reaction but Jinyoung is still staring at them looking clueless about what to do and Mark is still curled up against him. Himself, he just want to disappear through the wall. He feels his cheeks burning and it's not that he's moving right behind Taehyung  but if the latter can hide him a little, he will definitely not complain. Only Taehyung seems relaxed. Of course. He even giggles.

" Guys, chill out, come on. It's embarassing yeah, but we're clearly here for the same reason so it's not like we could judge each other. On anything." Okay maybe his social skills aren't a  _complete_  lie. "So let's move on and in a few months, it'll be a laughing matter between us.""

"I don't see how." Jungkook interjects, jaded.

"Well I can say that we'll definitely laugh when I'll tell Jimin." 

"You're going to tell Jimin ?" he hisses in disbelief.

"What, you want me to live something like that and not tell Jimin ?!" the older asks and this time he seems seriously outraged.

"Maybe  _they_  don't want Jimin to know." Jungkook counters.

"Jimin already knows." Jinyoung cuts in, drawing the youngers' eyes on them, and they realize they took opportunity of their bickering to get dressed. "He walked out on us a few months ago."

"Can't believe he didn't tell me." 

"Well maybe he loves you less than you do." the maknae taunts which earns him a slap on his biceps.

"That was so mean Kookie."

"Anyway, we leave the room to you guys. But don't you have to be on stage in like..." Jinyoung pauses to glance at his watch. "Ten minutes ?"

"Yeah we know." sighs Jungkook, and he hopes it's enough to convey that he fought against this but Taehyung just did what he wanted.

The black-haired seems to get it and he shots him an amused and encouraging look. He takes Mark's hand in his and leads him to the other door. Jungkook feels relief washing over him, they somehow managed to get out of this unharmed, his dignity is intact, it wasn't as bad as it could have b-

"WAIT !" Taehyung yells suddenly, cutting his trail of thought and running to the GOT7 members that were about to go out. "Do you have lube ? I kinda forgot ours."

Jungkook sinks on his legs and falls on the ground as he hides his face in his hands in infinite embarassment. Meanwhile, Jinyoung is having a coughing fit and Mark, who hasn't said a single word, is laughing. He reaches in his pocket and throws a little bottle at Taehyung.

"Thanks Bogum for me will ya ?"

With that he leaves, taking a still nearly dying Jinyoung with him. They're alone now but the younger stays on the floor, not feeling like moving ever again. 

"Jungkook ?" his boyfriend asks curiosly.

"What is at stake with this bet of yours ?" 

"The loser has to treat the winner with whatever he wants for a day. Why ?"

"Okay great."  Jungkook replies as he stands up. "You'll take my credit card. I'm out of here."

He doesn't let the older a chance to respond and simply walks out. He can hear Taehyung calling his name with an indignated voice, but he ignores it. This was a terrible idea and he should have listened to reason. 

 

* * *

Five minutes later and he's back in the waiting room, with at least five staff members shouting at him while getting him ready as fast as possible. He's not entirely sure of how he made his way back, and he's a bit worried that Tae won't be able to but he thinks he had it coming. 

Jimin plunges on the chair next to the one he has been sat on, and doesn't waste his time.

"Where were you ? And what have you done of Tae ?"

"Don't ask." he grumbles.

At this moment, the door opens and Taehyung comes in with a loud "Jimin where are you ?! I have to something to tell you and you're going to  _love_ it !". The aforementioned boy stares at Jungkook with a smile and wiggles his eyebrows before yelling back "Here Taetae !".

The younger only sinks deeper in his chair.

What a day.  

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it ?
> 
> I'm on twitter, @Syneepsis, even if i'm not really active :p (but I like following people)


End file.
